deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Redkite/Moving On
I think the title is self-explanatory, and honestly I'm not particularly sure how to word this. I can't deny that for the 2 and a half years I've been here, this has without a doubt been one of the most time consuming, important and enjoyable places I have ever committed too, and I do not regret any of it. I am honestly so glad I found this place, and I am so glad to have had the pleasure to meet each and every one of you. It is unfortunate that in recent months, my activity has really let me down since I've failed to commit and finish things like the Super-Powered War which pretty much had the entire wiki onboard and people who hadn't joined in time, eager to take part and I suppose for that, I am truly sorry. But since this is like some last confession sh*t, and probably the last major interaction I'll have here with you guys (Although I'm sure I'll drop by for a visit), it's undeniable that I am a lucky guy for finding this place and you guys because it's rare to find such like-minded, interesting and characteristic people over a little text window. I don't really care that it's over the internet, you can't go and spend 2 and a half years committing to a website then not care in the slightest when you know you've lost interest and can't sustain that social connection anymore. I wish each and every one of you the best for life, regardless of how you see me at this point since I know I've disappointed the majority of you with my inability to finish and complete stuff. I suppose at this point, my social life has become a prority and my interest is not the same as it used to be for this wiki, hence why I feel like moving on in general is the most mature thing to do since it frees up space for an active chat mod and means I won't go committing to anything else which I probably won't finish. Do what you will with my content, you can use any of it, I'm not fussed. If someone even wants to do the Super-Powered War then hell, it's all yours. Everything including the sandbox stuff. I cannot stress the happiness, acceptance and care I have found for this place and it's people, you are all truly unforgettable and it does really make me sad to move on but I know what's best here. I'm never going to forget this place or any of you, thank you for putting up with me for 2 and a half years Deadliest Fiction, thank you for making me a chat mod, thank you for giving some truly unforgettable memories and making feel so valued and accepted among a digital community. I wish all of you the best, and have nothing but good things to say and good memories to remember about each of you and this place. Goodbye, and good luck in life to all of you. - Redkite P.S. I haven't entirely got the chance to give every one a personal goodbye as I feel I should, sorry about that. I'll try and keep an eye on my talk page for anything over the next few days. Thank you. Category:Blog posts